The invention relates to a covering device, more particularly to a conduit hole cover that can be raised or lowered in accordance with the surface of a road.
A covering device of the prior art is shown in FIG. 1. It includes a conduit box 1 built in the ground under the surface of the road. A seat 2 mostly made of metal with a base 21 is fixed on said box 1 by means of bolts or screws 211. A cover 3 is positioned on the top portion of said seat 2.
The cover 3 of the conduit hole and the surface 4 of a road should lie in one plane. However, in actual work it is not easy to do so since the relative height of the conduit hole with respect to the concrete box 111, is fixed and the expenditure of repaving the road or reconstructing of the conduit box 1 will be too high and time-consuming.
In view of the above disadvantages, a new covering device has been invented. It provides a covering device which can be raised or lowered in accordance with the surface of a road.